


A Place of Our Own

by spacegirlstuff



Series: Destiel December 2020 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas prompts, Claire Novak Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel December 2020 (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, I need to study..., M/M, Parental Jody Mills, They are adorable..., Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlstuff/pseuds/spacegirlstuff
Summary: “Where are we?” Dean asks, looking around, taking in the few trees scattered around them, a moderate-sized house visible at a distance, and what looked like a shed a few meters away from the road.“Silver Creek, Nebraska,” Castiel replies, “Let me show you around.”“Okay,” the hunter trails off, letting the angel pull him towards the cabin, “Is this where you murder me and dump my body in the river?” he questions joking.“If I wanted to murder you, I would have taken you to an abandoned warehouse or a factory and not the place I hope we can settle down in,”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel December 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037769
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	A Place of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3: Presents  
> This is a continuation of [City Lights and Proposals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031538) but you can read it as a standalone too!!!

Surrounded by pure chaos, Dean snuggles into the man next to him, the angel tugging him as close as he can without disturbing the dog sleeping on top of their laps. A gift is thrown towards the pair, making Castiel jerk suddenly as he tries to catch it, moving Miracle slightly in the process. The dog looks up at Dean sleepily, making the hunter laugh.

“It’s nothing,” Dean tells Miracle, scratching behind her ear, “Daddy just doesn’t know how to catch properly.”

Castiel looks at Dean with an unamused face, only for him to drag the angel forward to crash their lips together. The hunter smiles when his fiancé doesn’t even resist, kissing him back softly without a care in the world.

“Guys!” Claire shouts, throwing a crumpled piece of wrapping paper at them as they separate with sheepish smiles, “We know that you are engaged now but can you please keep the PDA to a minimum?”

The older Winchester groans when he processes the words, letting his head fall back into the couch as the young hunter snaps her mouth shut, realizing that she just made the  _ Big Announcement _ before everyone had finished exchanging presents as they had originally planned.

“We are-” Castiel starts to do the damage control before he is interrupted by a mass of red hair tackling both of them in a hug, making poor Miracle startle awake.

“Charlie,” Dean chokes out patting the girl’s back, “Cas may be an angel but I still need to breathe.”

She loosens her grip on the pair, Dean dramatically sighing as Miracle slips off his legs, definitely irritated with him for not letting her sleep. Squeezing herself in the almost nonexistent space next to Dean, Charlie launches into a bunch of questions Varying from “When did you ask him?” to “Can I be your children’s godmother?”

“Let the boy actually process that he is finally getting married before you ask him any more questions.” Jody laughs from her seat. Turning towards Dean, she says, “And you get you and your angels’ ass here before I-”

The rest of her sentence drowns under everyone’s laughter as Dean rolls his eyes, getting up with Castiel’s hand in his as they make their way towards her. Bending down slightly to let the hunter wrap Jody’s arms around him and Castiel, he almost melts into the embrace when he feels the motherly affection coming from Jody. 

Pulling back after almost a minute, she looks at him, her eyes wet with tears, “I promise you that if you ever hurt him, I will hunt you down to the ends of the universe.” 

Dean huffs out a laugh at the statement, Castiel softly squeezing his hand as he replies, “Please do,”

Jody shakes her head, a big smile on her face, “Congratulations! You both deserve it.”

“Thank you,” The angel replies. 

With one last hug, they turn around only to be tugged into a four-person hug, relaxing slightly when he recognizes his brother’s familiar smell, Jack almost climbing over the poor angel, Castiel wrapping his arms around the kid as he stumbled slightly.

“Stop crying, Sammy,” Dean steps back as his brother wipes a tear.

“These are tears of joy,” the hunter says, as Eileen moves up from behind him to wrap an arm around him briefly, “I really thought that I would have to propose to Cas on your behalf.”

Dean fails at hiding the grin on his face as he fondly says, “Bitch,”

“Jerk,” his brother replies before stepping back as the rest of the family finally starts to manhandle him into embrace after embrace along with a bunch of threats from Claire and another thousand questions from Donna.

Somehow in the next half hour, Dean gets dragged into a game with Kaia, Patience, and Donna, his gaze frequently flickering towards Castiel who stands on the other side of the room occupied in a conversation with Claire, Jack, and Sam. 

“Don’t worry,” Patience says, looking at his furrowed eyebrows, “Castiel just wanted to check a few things with them.”

“Damn,” the hunter replies, “You psychics are creepy.”

The girl rolls her eyes, “He’s coming.”

“Dean?” Castiel appears behind him before he has even fully turned.

“Yes, sunshine?” he replies, dutifully ignoring the gagging sounds made by the girls.

“Can you come with me?” the angel asks, fidgeting with his hands, “I need to show you something.”

“Of course,” Dean smiles, before addressing the two teenagers, “Sorry girls, duty calls.”

“Just get out of here before those two actually puke because of how disgustingly in love you both are,” Claire answers, occupying the empty sofa across him.

The hunter rolls his eyes but gets up, following his fiancé out of the room.

“Where are we going?” Dean inquires as he lets Castiel help him into his green jacket, putting on the beanie and a scarf handed to him.

“You will see soon enough,” the angel answers, as he holds Dean’s hands in his own, “You ready?”

“Yeah,” the hunter hesitated briefly but even before he can blink, he is standing outside, a frozen river behind him, an unsure look on Castiel’s face and an uneasy feeling in his stomach that always seems to come whenever the angel would teleport him.

“Where are we?” Dean asks, looking around, taking in the few trees scattered around them, a moderate-sized house visible at a distance, and what looked like a shed a few meters away from the road.

“Silver Creek, Nebraska,” Castiel replies, “Let me show you around.”

“Okay,” the hunter trails off, letting the angel pull him towards the cabin, “Is this where you murder me and dump my body in the river?” he questions joking.

“If I wanted to murder you, I would have taken you to an abandoned warehouse or a factory and not the place I hope we can settle down in,” 

Dean flatters a bit, halting in the middle of the path, making the angel look back suddenly. “What do you mean, Cas?”

“I wanted to give you this place as a Christmas present,” Castiel avoids the hunters’ eyes, instead, staring past his shoulder towards the river, “I know how you always wanted to settle down in a place and open a bar that can be visited by the hunters and your friends and I hoped that this would be a good place to… You like fishing so I thought that you would like it if it's closer to the river. And it is less than a three-hour drive to both the Bunker and Sioux Falls because I know that you would not want to be away from your family-”

The hunter grabs the angel’s coat, yanking him towards him as their lips meet messily in the middle, Castiel stopping his rambling to return the kiss, his hands dropping to the man’s hips to tug him closer. 

Minutes pass before Dean pulls back, his breath warm against the angel’s cheek, their foreheads touching and eyes locked. “Thank you,” he whispers, “I love it.”

“You do?” Castiel asks, his face lighting up.

“Yes,” he answers, “And I can’t wait to live here with you.”

“Nor can I.” 

“Let’s go inside so you can show me our house then,” Dean says excitedly, a grin on his face.

“Before that,” Castiel pulls his hand out of deans, dropping them into his pocket to take out the round piece of metal, holding it in his palm for Dean to see, “Will you wear this?”

The hunter huffs out a surprised laugh, “When did you have time to go ring shopping?” 

“I didn’t buy it,” the angel replies, “I took another feather from my wings to make it. It was Claire’s idea actually and well… she said that the ring you gave me would represent everything I choose to give up to be with you and this would represent everything you gave me when you chose to be with me.”

Shaking his head, Dean comments, “Never thought that I would see that deep and thoughtful side of her,”

“Well, you both are too much alike and everyone can see that.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he shakes his head, holding up his hand, “So are you actually going to put the ring on me or….?” He repeats the angels’ words from less than ten hours ago.

With a roll of his eyes, Castiel gently takes the hunter’s hand, his gaze fixed on the feather ring as it smoothly slides into Dean’s finger, mesmerized with the way the dark piece of metal stands perfectly against his tan skin. “It’s beautiful,” 

“It is,” the hunter agrees, staring at the angel making him blush. Intertwining their fingers together, Dean gestures towards the house with his free hand, “Let’s go home.”

“Let’s go home.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am really not well today and I skipped the proofreading so sorry for the mistakes....  
> I had actually not planned this one but then later it felt incomplete without Castiel's present to Dean and well... here it is!  
> Hope you liked it!!!  
> Love ya!  
> Ps. I wont be uploading on 20th because I have three tests in the span of three days and I really need to study :( So see you all on 22nd hopefully!!!


End file.
